Anna's arrival
by Annabella Pritchett-Dornan
Summary: After all these years is she gonna find hope? After all the disappointments will she find a way to escape her doomed fate?
1. Chapter 1

Arrival (Anna)

I took a taxi in Port Angeles to Forks. I wanted to see my dear old friend Bella. I had nothing to do any where else. I was in front of her house by afternoon. I paid the taxi and took my stuff out of the trunk. It was cloudy and it was about to rain. I reached for the door but before knocking it was open. Bella was at the door frame. I took in a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her; I loved this fragile little beautiful girl with my whole heart. I opened my arms, kissed top of her head and said " U can't imagine how much I missed u honey." She went on her toes to put a kiss on my cheek and said " I missed u so much too. Come in"  
I entered the house. It was really cute. I never saw anything like that before. "Is ur boyfriend here?" Her cheeks turned pink and said " Yes" and then I saw him. He was more like a super model coming out right from a page of one of those fashion magazines. I lifted my eyebrows. "Hello Annabella" he said with a polite velvet tone. "Hi Edward, just call me Anna" I smiled. I figured what he was. That was why she didn't say much about her boyfriend. I extended my arm to shake hands with him and said " It's a pleasure to meet you after all." He smiled and shook my hand " It's so nice to see u too Anna; Bella talks about u all the time!" " I bet she does " Bella took one of my bags and said " let's take ur stuff upstairs. Charlie would be thrilled to see u." " I'm gonna be more than pleased to see him. I really miss him." And headed upstairs. " I bet he feels the same. You should have seen his face when he heard u'r coming here. The look on his face was priceless." "I bet it was"  
We put my bags on the floor and I got a chance to see Bella's room. It was so nice and cozy I loved it from the first look. I turned to face Bella and watched her heart shaped face and smiled at her with a sinking heart. My little Bella was getting married! It was as crazy as it sounds but I never disapproved her deeds. I really truely loved this girl and always wanted the best for her. " what are u thinking Ann? U'r freaking me out! It's been the longest u've ever been quiet. What do u think about Edward?" She said with her eyes being large moisty. I poked her nose and said " we will talk tonight honey. We'd better go downstairs I can hear Charlie's cruiser." She furrowed and said " I never understand how can u hear things from that far!" I laughed and said " I have sharp senses sweetheart" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we went downstairs. I caught Edward watching me suspiciously and I gave him the the right to be suspicious. I knew I had to talk to him later but now I wanted to meet Charlie. I opened the door and went outside he'd just parked his car in front of the house. He came out the car, spotted me and shouted " Hey Anna you came!" I ran to him and he opened his arms. We hugged each other for a few minutes then took apart. He punched me in the arm and said " Boy! how many pounds u lost?" I laughed a bitter laugh and said " U noticed ha? About twenty five pounds!" We started walking to the house and kept talking. I heard Edward saying to Bella " Charlie and Anna seem to be so close"  
"Anna is a really good friend for me and my dad. She was there for me when no one was. She's more like a big sister for me." We entered the house; Charlie said " Hey Bells! U never said Anna was coming today!" " It was my idea to surprise u" I said with a big smile. "I caught the first flight to Washington the moment I heard u'r gonna be a father in law Charles!" Charlie poked me in the flank and I stepped aside and stuck my tounge out to him.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"What? Charles is so much better than Charlie!"  
" I don't like it!"  
" I do! By the way, u've got a handsome son in law Charlie! U did a nice job on bringing up a wise daughter!"  
Both Charlie and Bella's cheeks turned red. Charlie turned to Edward and said  
"Hey Edward, I believe u met Annabella"  
Edward gave me a dazzling smile and said  
" Yes we sure met. She's quite fascinating"  
"Wow! Thanks! That's a first time someone calls me that!"

" that's because he hasn't got to know u well"

Charlie pointed out and winked at me.

"You and Anna can go talk in the living room dad. I'm gonna make dinner."

Charlie towed me to the living room and paid no attention to my insistence on wanting to help Bella.

We sat on the couch and he started to ask me about how I'm holding up and how I'm doing without my father, and that was the wrong topic to bring up! I burst into tears and Charlie held me while I sobbed. He changed the subject and we started to talk about medical school and I pointed out the fact that I'm not going back to school. He asked me about the reason and I simply said that it didn't please me anymore which was a lie but Charlie didn't have to know!

" Dad! Anna! Dinner's ready."

" You go Charlie! I have to go freshen up"

I went upstairs washed my hands and face and came downstairs. I heard them talking.

" Dad I told u not to bring that up. She's been through too much that she's had lots of difficulties coming back to her daily life."

I entered the kitchen and said

" Don't talk like that to ur father Bella. I'm fine!"

" come sit sweetheart, Bella made lasagna for dinner. You always liked it, didn't you?"

Said Charlie while taking out a chair for me. I smiled at him and sat on the chair. Bella put a big piece of lasagna for me and said

"you always nag to me for giving u the smallest piece. So have the biggest part"

I laughed out loud and said:

" sweetheart I barely eat that much now! I can't eat this much so give me the small piece"

"No, you have to eat that I can't bear one more minute of nagging so dig in!"

Edward was laughing so hard that his whole body was shaking. Charlie was smiling at us with complete pleasure. He always enjoyed us arguing; eventhough we never really fought actually. We did these arguing thingy for fun. As we've always been.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Unbelievable (Edward)

It was after midnight when I arrived at Bella's house. It was weird because I saw a shape outside the house. It was Anna. But this wasn't the weird part. She was smoking! I went to sit by her on the bench. She wasn't startled by me at all. In fact I was startled to see her this way.

" Why don't you go sneak in to Bella's room instead of sitting here with me?"

She said in a toneless voice.

" Since the first moment I saw u I knew something is going very wrong! What's with you Anna? What's wrong?"

" everything is wrong with me! I don't want Bella to know this so don't tell her about catching me smoking."

"I won't! But u'r a Dr urself u must know the consequences of smoking better."

" I know what u are!"

I went completely still. Her thoughts weren't traceable. She was thinking about lots of different things at a time in lots of different languages. She was really hard to follow. I could see the blood running through her vessels. She was definitely without doubt a human. But like Bella she didn't respond like a human.

" what do u mean?"

She gave me a cold look and said:

" u know what I mean! Bella didn't tell me about it. I figured it out myself."

"how? U know my kind? U saw someone else?"

"No! I just happen to know somethings when I look at things and people"

What a strange thing!

" I have to tell u something. I know u love her so much and I know when u left her u had a good reason but if u hurt her again u'r gonna pay for that I swear!"

I did my best not to laugh but it was hard. Bella and Anna were so much alike in many ways.

" I don't say these things to sour ur mood but I have to. When u left it was so hard for all of us. She wouldn't answer my calls or emails. My only contact with her was through Charlie for two weeks. Then she started to answer my calls but it was like I was talking to a robot. I was on other side of the world my father was so sick I had to work three shifts at hospital. Everything was a mess then Jacob came along and she started to feel human again. I talked to him too. He's a really nice kid. I wanted to come here but my father passed away and I was at a crisis myself. Then I heard u came back and I was so happy about that."

She took in a deep breath and said

" U know I didn't have a nice childhood. My mom died giving birth to me and I grew up with my dad who I worshiped. I loved him so much I can't be sure anyone could love their dad this much. I wasn't really popular among other kids cuz they thought I was weird. I have an IQ over 180. I started school when I was 5 and I went to medical school when I was only 14. Now I'm 22 and I am a skillful surgeon.. But all of these will turn into nothing in such a short time."

She sighed a heavy sigh. I couldn't track either her thought or understand her words.

"what do u mean? What will turn into nothing? Why?"

She gave a bitter laughter and said

" Some people say that life doesn't always go the way we expect it to go. Well in my case it definitely never have gone the way I expected it to go. About month ago I had a routine check up at the hospital and I was told that I have a pancreatic cancer. It's stage four it means that I'm in an end stage disease. There couldn't be a surgery done on me because there's lots of metastases in my body. They could only treat me with chemoradiations but I refused to go under those therapies. I've got only one month or two left."

I was completely speechless for a while. I heard the lighter click another time.

" U wanted to know why am I smoking so I let u know! There are times that even with high doses of morphine my bones ache to death. Now is one of those times. I smoke to distract my mind from the pain."

" Do u want me to distract u?"

"how?"

"why don't u tell me about urself? I can hear that u think in different languages. How many languages do u speak? How did u learn them?"

" well I can speak English fluently although it's not my mother tongue. My mother tongue is Farsi which I speak that fluently too. I also speak Korean which I learnt from one of my Korean friends. I know a little bit of Turkish, Spanish, French and German which I learnt by myself when I was a kid."

"Wow! You are amazing Anna. So brilliant for a human being."

" I told u that no one wanted to talk to me because they thought I was a freak. My only friends were my books. Till I was 7 and I met Bella. It was one of those days that I was tired of my room so I took my bike to park for a ride. Then I saw this little round faced kid who was playing with the soil in the park. I was fascinated because I've actually never saw a kid from near before. I went to her and knelt on her side. And she won me over at once. From then on she was my little sister. I've known Charlie and Renee for quite a while now. Charlie knew my dad they became friends and they had lots in common. They were both cops for the record! Not to mention that my father was actually an FBI special agent who fought crimes. And we grew up together somehow. I was Renee's maid of honor in her second marriage."

She took in a really deep breath and said

" after all I've been through, meeting Bells is the best thing that had ever happened to me."


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Shock (Bella)

I woke up and felt so weird when I didn't find Edward in the bed with me. I heard Anna laughing and heard Edward's voice. I sighed in relief for them bonding this way. I don't know how but Anna figured out whst Edward was the instant she saw him. I was more than thrilled that she didn't freak out. Of course she didn't disapprove me. She always supported me no matter what I did and what I chose. I washed my face and went downstairs and saw Anna making break fast like old days. She and Edward were acting like old buddies. That was typically Anna to get this friendly with someone so soon and Edward was bewitched by her like anyone else. I looked at her face covered here and there with flour and her hair tangled. Her eyes was a little red so I figured she was up all night.

" Hey sweetie, Anna is making French toast for breakfast and while working she told some stories about you two growing up together and the things u used to do together."

Edward said with a level of excitement that surprised me.

" I told him about that summer when we rode our bikes to the top of that hill which I told u we can catch ghosts and u totally bought it."

Anna said with a wicked grin. I turned red jn an instant and said

" I can't believe u. U haven't changed at all, did u?"

" Old habits die hard! Come sit sweetheart. I made ur favorite."

" Of course u did."

I was looking through the pictures Anna gave me of herself in the hospital. She was always a super genius and I always loved her. She took my car and went to gas station to fill the tank. She always knew how to find her way in everywhere. But I don't know why I felt so worried. My cell phone rang I picked before the second ring and I heard a man's voice telling me that he found Anna passed out in the car and took him to hospital and they recognized my car so they called me. My heart was pounding so hard. I called Edward and my dad and told them to come to the hospital. Edward was at my door after ten seconds. He held me in his arms towed me to his car.

"It's ok honey it's ok. She's fine I called Carlisle he's with her. Don't worry she'll be okay."

" I knew there's something wrong. I felt anxious and worried all day. Like I knew there was something going to happen."

We reached to the hospital. I opened the door and ran through emergency room. I saw her lying on that ugly bed her eyes closed and her face so pale. My heart stopped beating for a second till I heard her moan. I ran to her and hugged her.

"what happened to u? U know what have u put me through? Why did u faint behind the wheels? U know how dangerous it is? Are u sick? Why didn't u tell me anything? I ..."

"honey take a breath! I'm okay. I just fell asleep. U know me I'm an easy sleeper."

Carlisle came and said

"Hello Annabella. It's really nice to see u but I wished we didn't meet this way. I took a look at ur CT scans and Xrays."

Anna took in a deep breath and her face went pale. Carlisle continued with a worried face

" since u'r a trained surgeon u must have been familiar with ur case. U must know that u have a stage four pancreatic cancer. The tumor is seeding through ur abdomen and ur backbones. U must be in so much pain that even great dose of morphine can't be enough to handle that. How are u holding up?"

Charlie arrived and saw us. He hugged Anna and said

" are u alright honey? What get to u?"

She touched his arm and said

" I'm fine Charlie. U don't have to worry!"

I was totally shocked. Anna was so sick. She was in a great deal of pain but she said nothing to me.

"u have to be hospitalised Anna!"

Carlisle said. Charlie's face drained out of blood. He turned to Carlisle and said

"what? Why? She said she's fine. U think otherwise?"

Carlisle put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and said

" Anna is sick Charlie. She's in a very bad condition."

He turned to Anna and said

"Why didn't u go under therapies? U need constant care. U have to be in a place where u can be monitored properly ..."

"I'm not gonna be hospitalised anywhere. If I wanted constant care I would have stayed in my own hospital which is the best hospital in the states! I can take care of my self I don't need help."

"What do u mean Carlisle? What do you mean Anna is sick? What's going on?"

Charlie said in a horrified voice.

" I have so little time Charlie! That's what it is. I'm gonna die in a month or two."

"oh no! No no no no. This can't be happening. U've always been healthy. Is this another one of ur sick jokes?"

I cried. Anna took my hand and said

" Shhh! U are panicking honey. Don't worry! I won't go before ur wedding. I promise I will be there no matter what!"

So much happened so fast that I didn't have much time to gather my mind together. After me and Charlie begging for hours, Anna accepted to move into Cullen's house. Carlisle had every thing needed in their house. Everything seemed like a nightmare! I didn't have the faintest idea what she's been through. She lost so much weight, she could barely eat or sleep. I was so blind not to see these signs. They were right in front of me and I didn't see it.

"Nothings wrong with u Bella. Anna is very good at controlling herself. And by self I mean all of the things about herself. She can control every emotion every single action of hers. That's like a gift. No one could understand something is wrong with her."

Said Jasper. He sat on the outside stairs next to me and said

" U have a very amazing friend Bella. I can feel the pain she feels and boy is it too much! No human being could bear that much pain. No morphin can help her. She is quite fascinating. Emmett and Alice are already in love with her."

" of course we are. She is without doubt the cutest girl I've ever met. She's got such a wonderful soul and she's tall! I think I can't even reach to her torso."

I laughed at that comment. Anna would be thrilled if she heard Alice now. She thought the only thing that was good about her was her height. I thought that six feet was too tall for a girl but she thought otherwise.

"what's wrong? What do u see Alice?"

Said Jasper in a horrified voice. And then I saw Alice's face was blank and in a fraction of second Edward was there in front of us. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

" what's happening Alice? Why do u see this?"

Said Edward with a very terrified voice. Alice came back and looked at us.

" I donno Edward! Ever since I met Annabella these pictures are coming at me. Some decisions have to be made."

She looked at me and I knew exactly what she meant and what she saw. I was thinking about asking Carlisle to give Anna a chance. Edward looked at me with incredulous eyes.

" She's family Edward! I don't wanna lose her that way. If there is a way to save her..."

" Bells u know what u are talking about? I can't let this happen."

" she's up and she's crying. What's wrong?"

Alice said and got up immediately to check on her like a mother checking on a crying baby. I went in to see what's wrong. Anna was sitting on the stairs with Alice and Esme at her side. Oh God if only I could move that fast!

" Anna honey! What's wrong?"

She raised her head and looked at me. She looked like hell! It was like seeing her on her dad's funeral. My heart fell in my chest. I climbed the stairs to her.

" what happened? Do u want to talk or something?"

" I donno! I just don't know anything!"

I looked at Edward. He nodded and in a second the room was empty. I sat next to her and threw my arm around her shoulders.

" Talk to me sweetie, what's happened?"

She shook her head and started sobbing

" u remember Daniel? The guy I was dating back at home. He is a neurosurgeon. I loved him so much and he loved me but I dumped him because I didn't want him to get hurt watching me die. He just called and he said things that was really heart broken. I broke his heart so bad I said things I really didn't mean and it hurt him a lot! But I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't just let him watch me like this and suffer the pain. I thought if I acted like a bitch he would have go on sooner. I ... oh God I miss him so much. He was the love of my life."


End file.
